Mario
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Tokyo 2020, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Game Production SEGA Games Co., Ltd. / SEGA Holdings Co., Ltd. Producer *Nobuya Ohashi Director *Naohiro Hirao Lead Game Designers *Shingo Kawakami *Takao Hirabayashi *Mariko Kawase Game Designers *Masaya Hirano *Sayaka Nishio *Katsuyuki Shigihara *Shu Tanaka *Masashi Jinbo *Takeshi Ozawa *Hanano Shinada *Yuya Katayama *Masateru Inagaki *Takeshi Miki *Ryuji Soma *Hiroshi Ito *Gota Goto *Hideyuji Udagawa *Futoshi Yuki *Yohei Igari *Takeshi Endo Lead Programmer *Mitsuru Takahashi Assistant Lead Programmers *Hiroaki Yanagisawa *Yuuichi Okazaki Programmers *Takefumi Nakayama *Kentaro Oyama *Takahiro Aoyama *Hirokatsu Nakanishi *Yuki Mitsuishi *Yoshihiko Toyoshima *Yudai Horikawa *Yozo Iwamoto *Takeyasu Moriyama *Yuya Yamate *Gen Fujita *Atsushi Nakano Senior Art Director *Hitoshi Furukubo Art Director *Hiroshi Kanazawa Lead Stage Artist *Takanobu Kimura Stage Artists *Hisae Jibiki *Naohiro Tsuchiya *Kenta Yasuda *Michiko Hirasako *Miho Furuse *Mitsumi Tokuoka *Naoko Irube *Wanju Cheng *Yasuo Kumakura *Tatsuya Yasukawa *Kim Gyuyoung Lead Character Artist *Yoshinari Amaike Character Artists *Takahiro Kato *Akira Sugiyama *Madoka Nakamura *Wataru Sato *Shinji Matsuura *Aoi Yoshitani *Yui Karasuno *Takashi Doi *Tomoko Arikawa *Yusuke Ishikawa Lead Animation Artist *Keiichi Kizu Animation Artists *Koichi Shibuya *Mai Sogo *Erina Shiraishi *Takeshi Kanda *Nahoko Kuhara *Yasunori Tatsuki *Koji Miyoshi *Toyotake Ishida *Katsunori Tanaka *Ayumi Takahashi Graphic U.I. Artists *Takayuki Iwasaki *Maiko Kobayashi *Hiroi Sato *Akira Kai *Keiko Suzuki VFX Artists *Kazuki Yokota *Saki Nakata *Shigeo Tamura *Haruka Yoshida *Yoshitake Yajima VFX Outsourcing Director *Naoki Someya Layout Artist *Fumiyoshi Sakauchi 2D Dot Graphics Director *Hirotaka Kanazawa System R & D Section Lead Technical Director *Keiichi Noda Lead Graphics Programmer *Hiroshi Inokuma Programmers *Outa Sano *Koji Ogino *Akira Kanasugi *Takateru Ohyama *Takahiro Sekiguchi *Fumihiro Narita *Naoko Shimura *Hiroaki Iwata *Takahiro Nagata Technical Support *Yusuke Kashiwagi Assistant Producer *Yasuyuki Tsuzuki License & Localize Coordinator *Hiroshi Noguchi ''Sonic'' Character Supervisors *Takashi Iizuka *Kazuyuki Hoshino *Yuji Uekawa *Eitaro Toyoda *Harumasa Nakajima Sound Section Sound Producer *Teruhiko Nakagawa Composers *Kenichi Tokoi *Tomoya Ohtani *Mitsuharu Fukuyama *Satoshi Okamura *DÉ DÉ MOUSE (Daisuke Endo) *Jimanica (Yu Ojima) *Chroma (Masaki Sekikawa) Composers & Sound Editors *Tomonori Sawada *YMCK Artist Management *Yuu Kobayashi (MICE ENTERTAINMENT INC.) *Yoshihito Kawasaki (MICE ENTERTAINMENT INC.) Lead Sound Editor *Tatsuyuki Maeda Sound Editors *Jun Senoue *Tomoo Sekine *Tadashi Kinukawa Budapest & New York Recording Production Production & Recording Director *Atsushi "SUSHI" Kosugi (Beat On Beat, Inc. NY, USA) Scoring Arranger and Conductor *Larry Hochman Budapest Scoring Orchestra Session Supervisor *Bálint Sapszon Recording Manager *Miklós Lukács Jr. Music Preparation *Anna Sapszon Recording Engineer *Gábor Buczkó HD Recorder Operator *Miklós Lukács Sr. Recording Studio *Studio 22 Budapest New York Mix Production Mix Engineer *Dave Darlington Mix Studio *Bass Hit Recording Tokyo Recording Production Musicians Drums *Tsuyoshi Miyagawa Bass *Akinori Yamada Guitar *Hidehito Goto Strings *Suhara Anzu Strings Trumpet *Isao Sukuma *Osamu Ueishi Trombone *Makoto Igarashi Sax *Kazuya Hashimoto Shinobue *Hideyo Takakuwa Shakuhachi *Akihisa Kominato Shamisen *Misao Habu *Hajime Nishi Chorus *Sasaki Shiori Group Arranger *Takahito Eguchi Recording Studios *SEGA Studio *ONKIO HAUS Recording Engineers *Yoshitada Miya *Shigeo Sakurai (ONKIO HAUS) Mastering Engineer *Wataru Ishii (ONKIO HAUS) Recording Coordinator *Kazuyuki Doki (Re-Birth) English Voices Nintendo Characters *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario et Waluigi *Samantha Kelly - Peach, Toad et Toadette *Kenny James - Bowser *Deanna Mustard - Daisy *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Laura Faye Smith - Harmonie *Michelle Hippe - Larry Koopa *David J. Goldfarb - Ludwig von Koopa *Ashley Flannegan - Wendy O. Koopa *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Nate Bihldorff - Maskass SEGA Characters *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Tails *Dave B. Mitchell - Knuckles *Cindy Robinson - Amy *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman et Eggman Nega *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Bryce Papenbrook - Silver *Erica Lindbeck - Blaze et Omochao *Keith Silverstein - Vector *Patrick Seitz - Zavok *Liam O'Brien - Zazz *Karen Strassman - Rouge *Matthew Mercer - Espio *Michael Yurchak - Jet *Michelle Ruff - Cream Male Announcer *Billy Kametz Female Announcer *Cristina Vee Tokyo '64 Announcer *Wally Wingert Voice Director *Jack Fletcher Casting *Jamie Simone Recording Engineers *Eric Lewis, CAS *David Barr Dialogue Editors *David Walsh *Arnie Geher Dialogue Production Manager *Sierra Leoni Recording Studio *Studiopolis, Inc. Japanese Voices SEGA Characters *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Ryo Hirohashi *Nobutoshi Canna *Taeko Kawata *Koutarou Nakamura *Koji Yusa *Daisuke Ono *Nao Takamori *Kenta Miyake *Jouji Nakata *Yutaka Aoyama *Rumi Ochiai *Yuki Masuda *Daisuke Kishio *Etsuko Kozakura *Sayaka Aoki Tokyo '64 Announcer *Gentoku (Style Cube) Casting *Nami Harada (Solid Cube) Recording Studio *SEGA Studio French Voices SEGA Characters *Alexandre Gillet *Marie-Eugénie Maréchal *Sébastien Desjours *Naïké Fauveau *Marc Bretonnière *Benoît Du Pac *Hervé Grull *Delphine Braillon *Philippe Roullier *Benoit Allemane *Gilbert Lévy *Marie Lenoir *Antoine Nouel *Benjamin Bollen *Marie Millet Male Announcer *Olivier Deslandes Female Announcer *Caroline Klaus Tokyo '64 Announcer *Philippe Barrier Italian Voices SEGA Characters *Renato Novara *Benedetta Ponticelli *Maurizio Merluzzo *Serena Clerici *Aldo Stella *Claudio Moneta *Davide Albano *Tania De Domenico *Diego Sabre *Gianni Gaude *Jasmine Laurenti *Silvio Pandolfi *Andrea De Nisco *Sabrina Bonfitto *Alice Bongiorni Male Announcer *Angelo Cola Female Announcer *Tiziana Martello Tokyo '64 Announcer *Matteo Zanotti German Voices SEGA Characters *Marc Stachel *Paulina Weiner *Claus Peter Damitz *Anna Gamburg *Hartmut Neugebauer *Klaus Lochthove *Roland Wolf *Greta Gallisch *Andi Krösing *Gerold Ströher *Marianne Graffam *Andreas Hofer *Tabea Börner *Nicole Hannak Male Announcer *Steffan Boje Female Announcer *Tabea Boerner Tokyo '64 Announcer *Oliver Brod Spanish Voices SEGA Characters *Angel De Gracia *Graciela Molina *Sergi Mesa *Meritxell Ribera *Francesc Belda *Manel Gimeno *Carme Ambrós *Alfonso Vallés *Miguel Angel Jenner *Rafa Parra *Ana Vidal *Daniel Albiach *Sofía García *Jenny Rey Male Announcer *Fabio Tassone Female Announcer *Lourdes Fabrés Tokyo '64 Announcer *Ramón Rocaballera Dutch Voices Male Announcer *Lars Oostven Female Announcer *Adinda Bruijning Tokyo '64 Announcer *Reinder van der Naalt Brazilian Voices Male Announcer *Rodrigo Araujo Female Announcer *Camila Castelani Tokyo '64 Announcer *Helio Vaccari Russian Voices Male Announcer *Golitcin Vladimir Female Announcer *Andronova Alena Tokyo '64 Announcer *Vladislav Kopp Europe Recording *La Marque Rose, a Keywords studio *Jinglebell Communication S. R. L. Quality Assurance *Tomoki Kaji *Kazuhiko Morii *Yasuyuki Hattori *Yuji Nakamura *Shunya Shimizu Software Quality Control *Akira Nishikawa *Yuki Takahashi *Hitoshi Abe *Chiharu Yoshida *Shingo Fukui *Naoko Higano *Kazuya Miyazaki *Daijiro Tsukahara *Keito Someno *Jun Imamura *Takehiro Sekiya Release Control *Osamu Sato *Isao Akiyama *Atsushi Hirano Package & Manual Production *Yoshihiro Sakuta *Hiroki Osawa *Takuya Hamamoto *Hiroyoshi Takuma *Takashi Nishimura *Colin Restall Project Management Support *Kagasei Shimomura Localization Development Support *Aya Suzuki *Jon Rodgers Production Managers *Masaya Santo *Satoshi Imai Supervisors *Hiroyuki Miyazaki *Takayoshi Ohuchi Promotion *Risa Araki *Haruka Kikuchi *Koji Uemura PR *Akane Inoue *Teruyuki Kaida *Hiroko Karube Event *Kosuke Honma *Hiroshi Yamazaki *Ruiko Miyamoto *Toshiaki Tamesue *Akihisa Shimazu *Ikuo Ishizaka Sales Adviser *Akira Nomoto Sales *Yuichiro Shimada *Toru Yasuda *Shun Takakuwa *Shinya Oosaki *Kota Aso *Nagayuki Nou *Takafumi Osaka *Daisuke Matsunaga *Ryo Satomi *Katsutoshi Mamezawa *Daiki Tanaka *Toshiyuki Tanaka *Tomohiko Hayashi *Teruyuki Awaji *Yoshihito Endo *Keigo Kimura *Taku Takeuchi *Kahoruko Shiiki Sales Planning *Yasushi Yamashita *Mitsuru Takahashi Public Relations *Tetsuo Sasaki *Yoko Fukada *Natsuki Sato Development Support *Shun Nakamura *Tetsu Katano *Sachiko Kawamura *Takaharu Terada *Kazuhiro Matsuta *Yoshitaka Kawabata *Yoshitaka Miura *Hiroyuki Abe *Naofumi Hataya Licensing Manager *Shigefumi Tanzawa *Junichiro Takahashi Licensing Coordinator *Nana Ishizawa *Ai Sato *Yuma Yanagihara *Ayaka Hanyuda *Yuuki Takita *Kaori Yamazawa *Junichi Yoshida *Katsumi Baba *Saki Nakamura *Rihoko Katsura *Rie Kondo Asia Business Divisional HQ Executive Producer *Go Saito Manager *Shintaro Tanioka Marketing & Promotion *Nobuhiro Tanaka *Anthony Winston *Rey Irie *Mamoru Kodama *Ko Yamawaki *Moe Kobori *Manting Huang Business Promotion *Takeyuki Iso *Risa Nakamura Localization *Ryuta Sakamoto *Takuji Konuma *Kim Hyekyoung *Shusaku Itaya Sega Amusements Taiwan Ltd. *Chihyu Chang *Nina Lin *Yihuei Chien *Jayvee Lin *Jianchih Liou *Yijin Tsai *Lili Lee *Max Hsu *Hiroki Ohta *Wayne Li *Takuro Mishina Beijing SEGA Mobile Entertainment Technology Co., Ltd. *Jin Li SEGA Publishing Korea *Hyunju Kim *Kyusang Kim *Haechang Song *Chikyun Won *Jihyeon Mun Pole To Win Korea Co., Ltd *Taeho Jeong *Hwayeon Jeong *Sangtaek Kim *Sol Kim *YouJeong Jang *Hyeheon Kim *Jinchul Kim *SinYeol Seo Pole To Win Singapore Pte. Ltd., Taiwan Branch *YuChiang Lai *YuSheng Tsai *JianShuo Chen *ChingWung Wang *ShengJie Chang *HongXuan Huang Pole To Win Shanghai Co., Ltd. *Dingcheng Du *Fan Wu *Xing Zhang *Beibei Wang *Yu Cai *Jiamin Huang *Jingjing Li *Qi Gu SEGA (SHANGHAI) SOFTWARE CO., LTD. Technical Supporter *Katsunori Kosuge Coordinator *Yin Liwen Artists *Li Muzhang *Xu Sihan Supervisor *Makoto Uchida SEGA of America, Inc. CEO *Tatsuyuki Miyazaki President & COO *Ian Curran SVP of Publishing *Mitsuhiro Tanaka Senior Director of Corporate Planning *Kenya Numata Publishing Manager *James Low Forecasting & Research Analyst *Jiyang Xie Financial Analyst *Sawako Yamaji Business Planning Analyst *Yuko Shimura VP of Production *Bill Alexander Director of Production *Samuel G. Mullen Senior Project Manager *Masahide Mason Hyodo Translators *Inbound Games *James Kuroki *Mai Namba *Bryan Wong *Ryan Sugo Editors *Stephanie Spoleti *John Moralis *Jacob Onofrio *Jessica Nicholas Sr. Manager, QA & Dev Support *Carl Chen Assistant QA Manager *Scott Williams Submissions Specialist *Justin HQ Phan QA Lead *Elwood Cruz QA Compliance Specialists *Rob Stone *Johnny Huynh QA Testers *Shelley Chen *Joanne Choi *Nikki Flores *Timothy Huynh *Steven Kawafuchi *Charisse Lo *Gerald Rempis Director of Marketing *Robyn Mukai Koshi Senior Brand Manager *Sakura Minamida Harris Brand Manager *Melissa Smith Associate Brand Manager *Sara Chan *Mathew Roniss Brand Specialist *Becky Li Senior Communications Manager *Jacob Nahin Communications Manager *Jonathon Stebel PR Specialist *Zack Reese Traffic Manager *Ann Namie Traffic Specialist *Kenichi Linus Morita Events & Purchasing Manager *Elisabeth Hardy Manager, Creative Services *Ayami Haruno Graphic Designers *Amy Shimoshige *James Ferrell II Production Artist *Rod Raymundo Senior Web Developer *James Kaneshiro Web Developer *Erik Nuber Web Designer *Ben Schilling Senior Media Producer *John Tubera Media Producer *Alex Limon Media Associate *Jerry Yongjin Song VP of Sales *Alaine DeLeon Senior Manager Sales Operations & Administrations *Nate Harris Sales Manager *Danny Miscevich Digital Promotions Manager *Michael Manzanares Sales Administrators *Connie Chinn *Leary Salupen Digital Operations Specialist *Lauren Welch Sonic Pillar (Sonic Character Supervisors) Director of PD *Austin Keys Producer *Miki Takahashi Associate Producer *Hannah Motegi SEGA Europe Ltd. COO/President *Gary Dale CFO *John Ward SVP Searchlight and Development Services *Alex Peters Head of Localisation *Marta Lois González Localisation Project Managers *Ruggero Varisco *Antonella Marras *Miguel Lerma García Localisation Engineer *Gordon McKendrick Head of QA *Ghulam Khan Production Manager *Adrian Daly Resource Manager *Ben Jackson Localisation QA Supervisor *Alessandro Irranca Localisation QA Recruitment Assistant *Natasha Qureshi Localisation QA Lead *Alan Desole Localisation QA Senior Tester *Firas Al Sekran Localisation QA Testers *Gurvane Gaye *Brunella Pontillo *Peter Mattinson *José Poveda *Cedric Van Dorpe *Marina Puchka *Antonio Macedo *Irine Nekrashevich *Diogo Ambrosio *Alexandre Morais *Marilia Campos Compliance QA Leads *Gerson de Sousa *Marta Baquero *Lyuboslav Karmidzhanov Compliance Senior Tester *Jake Bovington Compliance Testers *Costantine Chotov *Iva Velcheva *John Wright *Martina Dobreva Equipment & Mastering Technicians *Tony Langan *Danny Florey Assistant Mastering Technician *Ashar Dubois Commercial Director EMEA *Simon Inch Senior Account Manager EMEA *Sam Sadeghi Senior Operations Manager EMEA *Linda Kershaw Product Marketing Manager EMEA *Melaine Brou *Katharina Bareiss PR Manager EMEA *Sarah M D Wellock Junior PR and Community Manager EMEA *Mitchell Lineham PR & Marketing Assistant EMEA *Sunil Kalotia Community Marketing Manager *Ibrahim Bhatti Special Thanks *Gareth Coker Racjin Development Managers *Tomohiko Sato *Kenji Mitani *Kazuyuki Takata Project Leader *Kenichi Kaji Lead Game Designer *Masaki Oka Game Designers *Hironao Ohno *Megumi Kashimoto *Yuka Umebayashi *Takuya Kosaka Lead Programmer *Masato Kimura Programmers *Shuji Kurino *Yosuke Shimamoto *Toshiro Kawamura *Yasunobu Matsumura *Masayuki Babata *Hinako Yamazoe *Soma Arai Lead Artists *Hiroyuki Shigetomi *Yasuhiro Tamaki *Hiroko Hayashi *Atsushi Kozuma Artists *Kouichi Kizato *Noboru Inoue *Mitsuru Kawasaki *Kazuya Inoue *Masashi Aida *Misuzu Uchida *Soichiro Usui *Kotone Matsuyama *Hidenobu Takemoto *Takuya Kinoshita *Yuya Nishio *Takuya Ishimura Development Officers *Tetsuo Nakano *Keisuke Makino YUKE'S Co., Ltd. Senior Director *Hirofumi Morino Technical Director *Masamichi Takano Art Director *Takashi Komiyama Director *Shinichi Miyamoto Programmers *Sho Goda *Yutaka Awazu *Kosuke Hayashi *Junichi Taguchi Animation Artists *Kazuya Inoue *Daiki Tsuboi *Masahiro Nakatani UI/SFX Artists *Yosuke Yamaguchi *Mayu Degawa Game Designers *Makoto Yano *Miki Kuroiwa AlphaDream Development Team Producer *Yoshihiko Maekawa Director & Scenario *Hiroyuki Kubota Game Designers *Shintaro Sano *Masayuki Seino *Atsushi Yano *Chihiro Fujioka Programmers *Naoya Hashimoto *Junichi Ootani *Takeo Sakai *Shinichi Suzuki BG Graphics *Kouichi Fukazawa Character Graphics *Shuji Kamohara *Natsuko Kemi SUCCESS Corporation Development Director *Kazuki Tanaka Lead Game Design *Masayuki Hambalek Game Designers *Eiji Ichihara *Jun Nakajima *Akihiro Endo Lead Programmer *Masaki Abe Programmers *Haruki Hayashi *Loo Keong Tee Lead Artist *Masahiro Fukuda Character Artist *Jiro Ishii Stage Artist *Ryo Kinoshita MARZA ANIMATION PLANET]] INC. Producer *Akira Ito Chief Director *Yusuke Nakagawa Art Director *Takuya Imamura Unit Director *Shunsuke Fukui Sets & Props *Mayuko Asai Animator *Keisuke Iwai *Luis Calvo Saez *Tomonori Tsujii *Brian Riordan *Hoshi Ikegami *Seiya Oeda *Pralhad Ramdas Shivane Effect *Shouko Chin Composite *Takaaki Hattori Special Thanks *Hiroyuki Yagi *Hideyuki Yanagisawa Project Manager *Takashi Iimura *Takuro Urano flapper3 INC. Chief Director *Noboru Eto *Yuta Abe SHIROGUMI INC. Producer *Naohide Habara *Hiromasa Inoue CG Supervisor *Yoshihiro Komori CG Technical Supervisor *Yuta Hatsushika Character Pose Design *Yoshihiro Komori Character Artist Lead *Tomohiro Sekino Character Artist *Yuko Masuda *Kazuki Mukaizawa *Daisuke Harada *Yoshiya Omiya *Mami Hirabayashi *Daisuke Minatoya *Misa Goto *Yuta Hatsushika Additional Character Artist *Rieko Yamamoto *Tomoaki Kajikawa *Tomoaki Kaneko *Tomoaki Nagasaka Effect *Kazuki Mukaizawa *Tomoaki Nagasaka Production Coordinator *Akemi Sugio *Hiroshi Abe avex management *Yoshinari Fuse *Kotaro Hara Field Crew Service Co., Ltd. ADK Marketing Solutions Inc. *Yusuke Fukui *Shou Tsubuki ADK Creative One Inc. *Daisuke Suzuki *Shoichi Seki *Keita Yoshizumi MIC DESIGN WORKS *Kaori Miki Synk-dot Inc. *Akito Kitano *Tomoaki Terai *Kunihiko Miyakusa *Haruka Tsuda *Katsushi Yonago Text Editors *Yasushi Otake *Tadashi Ihoroi (Studio Monado) *Norihito Kato (Studio Monado) Nintendo Co., Ltd. Art Director *Takeshi Tateishi Graphic Supervisors *Akiko Yamaguchi *Tsuyoshi Watanabe *Tomoyoshi Yamane *Kosei Kitamura Illustration Supervisor *Shigehisa Nakaue Sound Supervisors *Koji Kondo *Megumi Inoue Nintendo Character Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario et Waluigi *Sam Kelly - Peach, Toad et Toadette *Deanna Mustard - Daisy *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Kenny James - Bowser *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Laura Faye Smith - Harmonie *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Ashley Flannegan - Wendy *Michelle Hippe - Larry *David Goldfarb - Ludwig *Sho Murata *Nate Bihldorff - Maskass Coordination *Keisuke Nakamura *Kimiko Sai Associate Producers *Nobuo Matsumiya *Emi Watanabe *Yoshiaki Onishi Producers *Toyokazu Nonaka Nintendo of America Product Marketing Specialist *Anna Courtmanch Coordination *Takafumi Eto Account Planner *Lauren Romero NOA Localization Management *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Ann Lin *Tim O'Leary *Morgan Ritchie NOA Localization *Raymond Elliget *Berenice Hofsetz *Babi Teixeira *Scott Willson Nintendo of Europe GmbH Senior European Brand Manager *Alexandre Boulletier Head of European Communications *Frank Nelissen Manager Online Content Coordination and Project Management *Carmen Freschetti Muzio European Product Manager *Davie Andrew PR Specialist *Jessica Di Dio Team Lead Content Publishing & Integration *Germán Elizondo Junior Online Project & Content Coordinator *Christina Mewitz Team Lead Editorial Content Marketing *Michael Mason Senior Content Marketing Editor *Thomas Worthington Junior Content Marketing Editor *Sam Foxall Special Thanks *Tatsuya Shikata *Takuma Hatori *Aya Yamauchi *Seiji Hayashi *Yukou Yoshida *Shinobu Yokota *Yoko Nakajima *Mayumi Ishimura *Ryo Aoyagi Venues Olympic Stadium Copyright © Design Works and Construction Works of New National Stadium Japan / Taisei Corporation, Azusa Sekkei Co., Ltd. and Kengo Kuma and Associates Joint Venture Nippon Budokan (Karate / Judo) City of Yokohama / YOKOHAMA STADIUM Co., Ltd. Ariake Urban Sports Park (Skateboarding) Aomi Urban Sports Park (Sport Climbing) Tokyo Aquatics Centre Yumenoshima Park Archery Field (Archery) Sea Forest Waterway (Canoe Double 1,000m) Musashino Forest Sport Plaza (Badminton) Tokyo Metropolitan Government Makuhari Messe (Fencing) Chiba Prefecture / Makuhari Messe SAITANA SUPER ARENA / Saitama prefecture Equestrian Park (Equestrian Jumping) Japan Racing Association Tsurigasaki Surfing Beach (Surfing) Tsurigasaki Surfing Beach Chiba Prefecture / Ichinomiya Ariake Gymnastics Centre (Gymnastics) The Tokyo Organising Committee of the Olympic and Paralympic Games Cooperations Approved by Central Japan Railway Company DiverCity Tokyo Plaza Fuji Television Network, Inc. Giant Sky Wheel in palette town Grand Nikko Tokyo Daiba Hilton Tokyo Odaiba Kabuki-Za Co., Ltd. Shochiku Co., Ltd. TOKYO SKYTREE is a service mark / trademark of TOBU RAILWAY CO., LTD. and TOBU TOWER SKYTREE Co., Ltd., registered in Japan and other countries. TOKYO TOWER Co., Ltd. VenusFort YURIKAMOME Inc. In cooperation with ISM, the IOC's official licensee for entertainment software. ISM *Raymond Goldsmith *Derek Mitchell *Alexander Goldsmith *Aaron Kirby *Lee Cocker *Sachiko Kobayashi International Olympic Committee (IOC) *Elisabeth Allaman *Betty Aldini *Grégory Anguise *Carlos Castro *Heiko Eberhardt *Cédric Daetwyler *Anne-Cécile Daulay *Benjamin Gauthier *Katharina Haue *Lars Kaiser *Patricia Portier *Olympic Studies Centre *Monika Rieder *Ornella Roccoletti *Benjamin Seeley *Lisa Sinanian *Natascha Trittis *Chiara Valsangiacomo *Laurent Van Rossom *Didier Dubrit United States Olympic and Paralympic Properties *Peter Zeytoonjian *Laura Sokol Tokyo 2020 With special thanks to everyone at the Tokyo 2020 Organising Committee for the Olympic and Paralympic Games, who contributed to the development and approval of this game. Creative Producer *Eigo Kasahara Chief Producer & Sales Manager *Osamu Ohashi Executive Producers *Haruki Satomi *Kenji Matsubara *Toshihiro Nagoshi Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Tokyo 2020